percy and freinds meet the bender gang
by sunnybrooke
Summary: aang and his friends need help so someone sends percy and some of his friends to help
1. Special mission

This is my first story so please comment. Also this happens after Gaea is defeated and before the fire king's defeat.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 1**

Directly after Dinner Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Jason met up in front of Percy's cabin.

"Where's piper and frank?" Annabeth asked Percy while taking a seat next to him on the stairs leading up to the cabin "I thought you invited all seven of us. Or did seaweed brain forget someone?"

"No I did not forget anyone. They both said they had stuff to do." He responded with a hint of irritation. And he guided everyone to a small campfire, with logs to sit on and a pile of wood in the center, on the beach. "Leo, would you mind lighting a fire?"

Leo shot fire from his palm at the pile of wood it the middle of the logs

"Why are we here again?" Jason wondered aloud

"Cuz its Annie Bells birthday" Percy said teasingly receiving an elbow to the ribs from annabeth.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" was what she was about to say when a green glow came from behind leo. Everyone turned to see what it was. Directly behind Leo was a swirling green circle outlined with purple. All of a sudden a voice boomed above

"Five people need your help they are not of this world but a similar one. Some of those in our world have found this place and plan to invade it. This portal should take you to them."

"What was that?" Leo questioned "And should?!

"I don't know but if a god wants us to do something we ought to do it" Annabeth said "and if Athena helped it will work."

"And if she didn't?"

Annabeth just simply shrugged. While Leo was completely freaked but didn't want to have an argument with Annabeth.

"What if it's a trap?" Hazel asked as much as she wanted to help these people she just got back from her last quest.

"What if it's not? I say we go plus, we could totally take 'em if it is." Jason added

"Oh and Percy take Blackjack" the voice boomed again

"Wait why?" Percy asked but got no response. Percy whistled for Blackjack and climbed on his back.

_Hey boss got any sugar cubes_

"No"

_How about donuts boss?_

"Blackjack we kind of have a situation at the moment so if you wouldn't mind."

_Oh ok so that's a no about the donuts?_

"NO"

And with that they walked through the green portal.


	2. The other side

Hey everyone sorry first chapter was short it was my first chapter so don't judge it's not like there is only going to be 5 chapters but I'm sorry. And it took me a while to update 'cause I was hanging out with my friend, writers block. And I'm going to start using pov is this chapter comment yes or no. also no updated until I get 3 reviews it's not that hard I mean c'mon it's 3 you can do it also 1 review a person. Thanks

Also thanks to my reviewers: (its only one)

Guest: thx for reviewing were first so you're cool

Alright on with the story

**Chapter 2**

kartara POV

Aang was practicing earth bending with me, when his avatar spirit overwhelmed him. He started to ascend, the earth shook, the waves grew high and crashed loudly, wind blew harder and it felt like the temperature around us raised 20 degrees. I didn't understand what was going on at all and was a little scared at what might happen. So I called for Sokka. But everyone came anyways.

"Aang stop what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Who cares, just make him stop. Aang knock it off you're going to draw attention to us...STOP." Sokka shouted back

As if on cue everything stopped the earth, wind, waves and temperature went back to normal like nothing happened and Aang fell from 20 ft. in the air. Zuko stuck out his arm and simply grabbed the top of Aang's shirt 2 inches before his feet hit the ground.

"Nice save" I said

And Zuko dropped him fast. Aang awoke when his head hit the floor and sat up fast.

"Ow what happened" Aang asked

I told him what he did and he sat there in shock.

"That never happened in any of my past lives. All four elements going to extremes like that. What is going on?"

"Stop whining twinkle toes back to training. We have work to do." Toph said gesturing him to get a move on

But then a green circle with purple outline appeared down by the water and 5 people walked out. The 1st had tanned skin and messy black hair, he was riding on a black horse, with what looked like wings, sitting behind him was a girl whose hair had princess curls and was a glowing golden color I've never seen before, and she had tanned skin like the boy and grey eyes. I noticed they both had worn out orange shirts that said camp half-blood, whatever that meant. Next out was a boy with dark skin, brown eyes and semi curly black hair, but he had the same shirt as the other two. Then two more stumble through, both wore purple shirts that said camp Jupiter one was a boy, had the same golden hair as the girl, but was shorter, and he had a whiter skin tone with blue eyes, and the other a girl, she had curly black/dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin.

"Um hi I'm Percy Jackson. Before I introduce everyone would you mind telling us where we are?" said the boy with messy black hair whose name was Percy I guess.

Sokka ran up and said "Earth kingdom. Who wants to know?" said taking his sword out.

"Whoa bro cool your jets. Look someone sent us here from new York-"

"New York?"

"Yup, you know 'the big apple' USA"

"USA?"

"Percy shut up and gimme a second" said the girl standing next to him

She pulled out a little square thing that glowed.

"Annabeth you brought a phone?" said the boy with curly-ish hair.

"Leo it's my laptop in phone mode?" she responded

"Oh I knew that"

"Of course you did" said the boy with blonde hair

"Shut up Jason"

"Well I'm hazel since in the last 5 min everyone was introduced but me." Said the girl with curly hair

Then Aang stood up and walked forward "Well I'm Aang this is Katara Toph Zuko and Sokka who should really put his sword down now" he said pointing to each of us when he said our name.

Sokka hesitated but put it down

"Got it" annabeth yelled "Percy we are in another dimension."


	3. Who are you

Hey everyone so here is chapter three and its longer since I got requests for that

Also at the moment I don't think that piper and frank are going to come threw a portal yet maybe later but like no one there has similar abilities to them and if there is let me know because I don't think there is

I love you and will post chapter 4 after I get 5 review so if you want to read the next chapter review I know I'm evil

**Percy pov**

"Basically there are four nations, earth fire water and air. If you live in a kingdom then usually you can control whatever the element is. Ha-ha coincidence. Ok continuing. Um the avatar kept peace then he went missing and fire nation started a war. But now the avatar is back and is trying to end the war."

"Did she just sum up our lives in 4 sentences?" Sokka questioned

"Yes I did"

"Ok would you know where the avatar is?" I said

"I might but how do I know you're not fire nation looking to kill him."

"We just got to this planet universe thingy how could we be from the fire nation"

"Toph"

"They're not lying" she responded

"See. We aren't lying now PLEASE TELL US WHERE HE IS." I pleaded.

"What Percy means to say is if we don't find the avatar then this whole world is in danger from a force much stronger than the fire nation" said my girlfriend her brains save me once again.

"Highly unlikely" Soccer, no wait, Sokka replied. They have weird names in this place.

"Oh ya try ancient forces from our world coming and attacking."

"Your forces can't be any worse than ours"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But only 'cause I haven't seen yours yet now take us to him please."

"Ok fine but changes out of whatever those are."

"Cool what nations do you wanna be from?" said Aang all happily

"Oh oh water!" I said making a giant wave behind me "wise girl be in water tribe with me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssssse!" I begged

"Ok fine but that face make you look like a baby seal"

"Score for baby seal!"

"I'll be earth" said hazel then a small diamond shot up by her feet. She almost jumped into the ground getting that.

"Whoa she just pulled a diamond out of the ground and none of you went for it" Toph yelled

"Um ya you might not want to touch those they are cursed to everyone but me"

"ya my grandpa touched one and never got to see the girl he loved ever again and can I be fire nation or is that off limits since you're fighting them?" Leo asked

"Depends can you fire bend." Zuko responded unamused

"Bend?"

"Like make it come out of your hands and feet. Or control already made fire."

"Oh ya I can do that"

"Prove it"

"Ok flame on baby" and his whole body was covered in flames. We expected it but the other dudes ha-ha, the looks on their faces were priceless. But hazel backed up a little frightened for good reason too.

"Ok turn it off Katara get ready to heal some burns."

"Ok fine but I hope you know I've never been burnt in my life" he went back to normal with no burns or singed clothes or hair.

"But how?"

"Immune to fire it's a gift" Leo said leaning against a tree.

"LEO!" hazel screamed

"OH GODS I'M SO DEAD"

"I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT TO DO THAT WHEN YOU ARE 2 FEET AWAY FROM ME" then she made a stone box around Leo with a window only small enough for his eyes to see out of "seriously frank trusted me with his life so if you don't mind I WOULDN'T PREFER THAT YOU BURN HIM UP" then see turned to the people from this world and said "sorry about that but my boyfriend back home, his life sort of depends on this piece of wood in my pocket" she pulled out the wood to show everyone "and Leo IS GOING TO KILL HIM. Also can I be in the earth kingdom"

"Yes you can that was so awesome girl you rock. Ha-ha no pun intended" Toph screamed

"And little boy in the box can be in the fire kingdom" Zuko replied everyone was laughing so hard that we almost forgot Jason still had to choose

"Can I be in the air temple?"

And then all the laughter stopped

"You can air bend?!" Aang jumped

"Yup" he said then hovered 5 ft. above the ground

"I'm not alone anymore!"

"Well you could but Aang is the only one left and we wouldn't be able to get you those kinds of clothes and you need to be bald and have those tattoos" Katara informed

Then the clothes Jason needed appeared on the ground and he was covered in sparkles but his clothes didn't change then a note appeared on the ground next to the clothes it read:

_Here are the clothes you need_

_And you will look bald and have tattoos_

_In front of your enemies_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite_

"Piper your mom rocks" he said then passed the note to annabeth who read it aloud.

"Well that solves that" she said when she was done reading

"Alright now all we need to do is fly around and pick up your clothes"

"FLY?! Can't we walk or swim or ya lets swim" I said jumping into the water planning on never coming up for air again and I could but I could hear Annabeth's muffled screaming about 5 min later and came back up.

"Percy you are going to freak them out" she scolded

"Um too late" Sokka said

"I want a serious explanation on why he can't burn, he can't drown, he can fly, she can pulled cursed diamonds out of the ground and why you seem smarter that all of us combined?"

**End of chapter**

**Hope you liked it please review and remember 5 reviews or no chapter 4**


	4. The Explanation

Annabeth's POV

"Um that's a funny story and since we are in another world we are going to tell you but you may not tell a single soul or we WILL kill you and that's a promise" I said and all the demigods nodded

"I would like to see you try." Sokka claimed

Then, faster than he could back up I held a dagger to his chest, Percy was behind Katara with his sword up to her throat, Jason had his bow ready behind Aang, Hazel held Zuko in a box of cursed diamonds, saying "I wouldn't touch that if I were you", and Leo had taken out a floating cage he had built earlier and threw it at Toph and trapped her.

"Like I was saying we WILL kill you"

Then Aang butted in "1: where did you get all the weapons from?"

"Turns into a pen" Percy said

"Turns into a coin" Jason replied

"I have a holder for my dagger" I said

"Um I control the earth" she said in a cool voice

"My belt" Leo said pride fully

We all replied quickly

"Ok 2 put the weapons down you win"

We put our weapons and traps back.

"3 tell us WHY YOU CAN DO THAT"

"Ok well in our world there are immortal gods they are basically in charge of everything on earth. Including feeling there are 12 main gods Zeus is the god of sky and king of the gods. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Hera, Zeus's wife, is the goddess of marriage, but she is soooo mean"

"That doesn't even begin to describe her evil. Ok my turn now Poseidon is the god of sea and earthquakes. Ares is the god of war, serious anger issues. Hades is the god of the underworld and the dead. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. Hephaestus is the god of fire and craftsmanship. And there are others but you don't need to know about them right now." My handsome Percy butted in I mean um… what?

"Hey just wondering if those gods can control stuff maybe you shouldn't make fun of them"

Immediately all the Greek demigods started cracking up and so did hazel but Jason just smiled.

"Them kill me? Yeah right! they need me do you know how many times they would have been imprisoned or over thrown and many other things!" Percy laughed "any way sometime they come down to earth and fall in love with mortals and have kids called demigods"

"And that's what we are. Percy is son of Poseidon the water he can control water, breathe underwater, talk to sea animals, make a small earthquake, and talk to horses, Pegasus, and unicorns." Hazel started "Annabeth is daughter of Athena and is super smart and will kill you if given a good reason. Leo is son of hepatitis can build anything with his magic belt and he is the only current son of hepatitis who has control of fire and he is immune to fire. Before I explain me and Jason we should mention something else."

"Ya we should. So once upon a time the Greek gods' world fell no more Greek humans but there were romans and they decided to change the gods a little bit tougher meaner and unkind in every way basically hate able. Dumb romans. So review Greek is kind laid back and fun and roman is an evil scary boot camp for killers." Leo joked.

"We aren't evil"

"Octavian killed my panda! My stuffed panda" Percy cried.** (A/N: Not cried as in cry but as in yelled)**

"That was Octavian NO ONE LIKES HIM. What about frank?"

"Good point any way back on track Zeus turned into Jupiter and had Jason. He can fly control the sky and lightning. Hades turned into Pluto and had hazel she has limited control over the dead unlike her brother but as a child she was cursed and her mom wanted her to give gems to her so since she was greedy anyone who touches them besides hazel in cursed forever. She has controlled her power and knows can control all rock and is the only demigod to do so."

"Ok story times up let's get those clothes" Toph stated

"Little problem with that Oppa can only fit and carry the weight of eight people" Aang said

"Brilliant me and annabeth will-"Percy started

"BLACKJACK" I interrupted

"What? Oh blackjack we can go on blackjack. Blackjack get your ass over here."

Of course black jack flew down neighing something only Percy understood.

"Ok I'm sorry" and jumped on his back and held out his hand out to help me up.

"Did Percy just speak to the pegasus?" Aang asked

"It's a Poseidon thing ."


	5. Getting Closer

**Hey guys I finished Ch. 5 really early and started Ch. 6 I am having inspiration if there is anything you want added comment it and they might, no, will show up for a couple chapters! Be proud of me and comment and follow this story is going to be great! I love you! **

**Also I might be making leoph (Leo and Toph) a thing post your thoughts on that yes no just friends I dunno you gotta tell me**

**Thanks too for commenting:**

**KitkatMoon- I thought so too **

**Aang's pov**

Since we were in the earth kingdom we decided to pick up hazels clothes first. I looked over at Percy to see how his flying was going and when I looked he was turned around taking to annabeth. I was kind of worried since he looked like the kind of guy who would run into something.

"Percy," I called "shouldn't you be watching where you are going"

"Nah blackjack flies himself just told him to follow you guys." He said to me" And for the last time, blackjack, no I don't have sugar cubes, donuts and we are not going to any monster gas station!"

"Hey Percy not like I'm not interested with your horse-talk-time but can't you just think your word to him." Leo joked

"Of course I could but you can't scream at a horse with mind talk." Then he went back to talking to annabeth but I listened in I didn't trust them entirely because we all saw how quickly they could kill us. Even if Toph said they weren't lying some people have slipped by her before. Not often maybe but still.

"Percy I'm still kind of scared I mean what if Gaea sent us and it's a trap or Kronos is back and he sent us" annabeth said

"We defeated both of them." he said but still seeing the worry in her eyes he spoke again "Annabeth we survived tartaris, (**A/N: I dunno how to spell this to sorry if you can tell me how to spell it I will fix it) **we will live a few days with the 'ultimate benders'" saying ultimate benders in a voice that made us sound stupid. Then he bent down and kissed her right on the lips. That's when I figured out when they were a couple, when she kissed him back. I didn't see that one coming they made fun of each other and where polar opposites yet they seemed to fit perfect together. I wish me and Katara could… I mean … you heard nothing from me.

"Oi get a room" Leo yelled "these poor other dimension people and just to be clear we are not having another Argo II incident. Ok?" at that moment they broke apart and turned red.

"Nothing even happened"

"Sure" Jason said "we could IM frank and ask him."

"You guys think their bad Sokka dated the moon." Katara laughed

"What how do you even do that, man." Leo laughed

"Long story, really long story"

"Well there is a longer story the story of how they got together it took five years and 2 kisses to make it happen I mean come on" On second thought I didn't want me and Katara to take five years to get together.

"How do you know how long it took? You weren't even there" Percy yelled

"A little goat named Grover"

"I am going to kill him"

"Now Percy…" annabeth started "save some for me!" Wow, maybe they weren't that different.

"Come on you guys he is both you all's satyr. He brought you to camp!" hazel said

"Fine" Percy wined

"Fine" Annabeth agreed. They were exactly alike but completely different.

Then there was an awkward silence for a while. Until I realized we were in the town.

"Hey we are here."

"Good that silence was killing me" Toph yelled which I understood no sight and them no sound plus we were flying so she couldn't us the earth to feel and see stuff that must have sucked. Once we found a good spot to land we all got off

"Ok me annabeth Leo and hazel can't go in since they will be like what are you wearing" Percy stated

"And Jason and I can't go in because we are the only air benders and would be noticed. And Zuko is the prince of the fire nation.-" I started

"Wait you thought we were going to come and kill you from the fire nation when we are wearing a shirt and jeans but you let the prince in his fire nation robes and who hunted you down join you" Leo said

"Ok who told him that I hunt you guys" Zuko yelled

"Oops ya know sitting next to this guy we got into a conversation and told stories so oops." Toph said

"Look Leo it doesn't matter but we still need them to help us find the avatar." Percy said. This was kind of funny.

"And I don't want to go. So Katara and Sokka run along"

"Ok fine we will be about a half an hour so hide Oppa and your horse thing" Katara said then blackjack neighed something.

"He said 'my name is blackjack dumb girl who thinks she has power over water' oh snap" Percy laughed how dare he say that

"Percy, that was mean" she said taking some water and preparing to fight

"Hey it was the horse"

"Oh yeah prove it." The blackjack said something and left

"Ok blackjack says he is going to get dinner" a few seconds later he came back with fourteen fish and a deer. I believed him how else could he have known what he was going to do before he did it

"He says 'one for each of you plus some more and I got deer for Percy, mister no fish' that was hurt bro"

"Um Percy can you eat a whole deer" he gave her a look that said 'duh I can'.

"Ok we will hide Oppa and blackjack, then eat, then get clothes deal."

"Alright Oppa go in a cave or something"

Then we sat down to eat

"Percy, aren't you going to tell him to leave or something?" Annabeth said

"Who?"

"BLACKJACK"

Then Percy looked up from his half eaten deer "your still here go away for gods' sake" Then black jack flew into the clouds. When Katara and Sokka finished they left and went into town.

I help Zuko set up tents

We only had 5 so we set up a bunking system

Tent 1: Percy and annabeth (totally a given)

Tent 2: Leo and Toph (they had been talking a lot lately)

Tent 3: Jason and Zuko (really alike)

Tent 4: Sokka and hazel (Sokka thought he could pull some information from her)

Tent 5: me and Katara (which I was totally fine with)

When we showed it to everyone they were fine with it and Jason and Zuko just looked at each other and nodded. Then Leo started laughing really hard. He whispered something to Toph and she started laughing too.

"Now Percy I thought I said no Argo II here"

"This is going to haunt us the rest of our lives. Hey hazel"

"What do you want Percy"

"I want some dead people to set up my tent"

"Ok fine but only because I need to practice"

She concentrated then a crack came out of the ground skeletons came out. Zuko and I got ready to fight. The skeletons grabbed they tents and started to set them up. Then went back in the crack, all but one whom at second glance wasn't a skeleton.

"Hey cousin" Percy yelled and ran toward him


	6. My Work Here is Done

**Warning: this passage contains spoilers from House of Hades if you have not read House of Hades I suggest not reading this. You will not understand a lot of it so if you have not read House of Hades stop reading NOW.**

**Also after reading house of hades I realized I cannot make leoph happen but I will come close.**

**Nico pov**

"Hi Percy" then was embraced with a hug I'm pretty sure I blushed a deep shade of red

"Guys this is Nico and they are-"

"Yeah I know I saw the tent rooming"

"Oh well yeah we only have 5"

"It's cool I'll sleep in a tree or something"

"Who said he was staying" Zuko yelled, who was kind of handsome. What is wrong with me, oh right I'm… yeah.

"Oh, hi Zuko right? You look like a Zuko anyways I just need to see the avatar I'm on some business for my dad I won't be here long. Did you tell them Percy?"

"Yeah"

"Oh ok well I'm Nico son of hades god of the underworld. So when hazel summoned the dead I went to check it out and thought maybe it would get me into this dimension by the way nice job sis."

"Thanks Nico."

"Hey why do you need to see the avatar again?" Aang

"The guy has been reborn like bazillion times and I need to know why"

"Why do you need to know again?"

"'Cause my dad said if I did he would tell me who Bianca turned into when she was reborn." I said grimly I desperately wanted to see her again she would be different but she would still be my sister and maybe I could convince her I was her brother because she would be little only like three years old.

"Oh Nico," annabeth started "you can't possibly be thinking of seeing her can you?" I stayed silent "Nico she would be like 3 and wouldn't know you and hades would squash you like a bug if you did so don't. And smile I little what happens to the Nico who liked myth-o-magic."

"That's kid stuff" then there was an awkward silence for a while.

"I got it" the bald kid yelled I think his name was Sokka, no it was Aang, WAIT it was Aang. I suck with names. Suck.

"What did you get Tatts?"

"Tatts?"

"Well you have tattoos so Tatts."

"Oh cool I figured out how to fly higher with my staff" then he grabbed his staff and climbed a tree then he jumped into the sky and started flying around and just laughing.

Then the wind slipped his hands from the staff and he started falling.

"Jason!" I screamed. He seemed to know what I meant and flew up and caught Aang. Then landed down as fast as he was up hoping no one else but the half-bloods saw. He was so wrong.

"You can fly without a staff?"

"Um yeah" he said then blushed

"Can you teach me?"

"I just make the air more firm underneath me."

"Um I still don't get it?"

"C'mon follow me I'll show you where there are less people"

"Have fun Tatts."

"Ok stay away from Toph, flamey hot man"

"What all the ladies love Leo!"

"And that's why you're single." Percy laughed

"Would a single guy have had his first kiss from a beautiful girl stranded on an island that I can't figure out how to get back to?" Leo started sobbing he really loved calypso and we were all determined to help him get back.

"dude I'm sorry I know how you feel and I will help you find her" then he got close to him and whisper lowly but I heard it because I was close "She was very pretty, not as gorgeous as Annabeth but pretty nice."

"Back off man" he whispered back

"Don't worry she is all yours"

"You broke her heart dude"

"I know" Percy had sadness in his voice I could tell he was thinking of every other girl's heart he has broken. Rachel, calypso, a bunch of girls at his school, but did he realize he broke mine too.

Then I got it I sense something I knew the avatar was close I slipped into the shadows and went to where Aang was.

"Aang we need to talk." I simply said I didn't want to accuse in case I was wrong

"Um ok" he replied we walked a little further from camp.

"You're the avatar aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"Son of hades."

"Oh right. Um yes I am. But don't tell your friends I want them to think I'm normal."

"I just want to know something. You have gone to Elysium so many times but never stayed you always came back. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know you don't just know you can stay in Elysium."

"Um ok"

"In that case I'm out later losers"

"Hey"

"Jokes Tatts"

Then I shadow traveled back to my dad

"I did it father"

"Now I'm going to tell you but swear on the river of Styx you won't touch her then she would remember and we can't have that"

"I swear on the river of Styx not to touch her"

"ok" then he told me.


End file.
